


But When I Get Home to You

by missfalcon51



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Army, Crying, Cute, Fluff, I didn’t fact check at all sorry, Kissing, M/M, Post-War, Soldiers, War, World War II, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/pseuds/missfalcon51
Summary: John is a soldier from WW2 who is coming home after the war to his beloved husband, Roger, and seeing him for the first time in years.





	But When I Get Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is so pointless I’m sorry I was tired and emotional and I felt a sudden need to do this.
> 
> Title from ‘A Hard Day’s Night’

15th May 1945

John marched through the streets of his small village proudly, still in uniform.  
Despite the fact that there were at least 30 of his fellow soldiers walking to this part of town with him, it felt like everyone was applauding him.

All the pretty boys and girls came out of their houses to wave and clap.

“Look! The soldiers are home! They’re home!”

A few of his team walked off into their own houses as they passed them, greeting husbands, wives, children, all looking utterly content.

“Where’s your house, John?” Asked Freddie, who was walking beside John. Freddie was John’s most trusted friend that he had met in the trenches. They had protected each other, and stayed with each other every night, talking about the families they left behind.  
“Just down that street” said John, pointing off into the distance.  
Yes, he was excited beyond belief to see his beautiful husband for the first time since he left, but he couldn’t help worrying.  
What if Roger has replaced him, what if, what if, what if-

Freddie practically read his mind then, “Roger hasn’t replaced you. Brian told me in a telegram, he has missed you terribly”

That did relax John a substantial amount.

They continued walking proudly, soaking up all the praise from their neighbors, friends, and strangers. 

“FREDDIE?!” A voice practically screamed from a few metres away. There stood, what John suspected to be, Freddie’s husband, Brian.

“OH MY GOD! LOVE!” Freddie yelled, throwing himself at the rather tall man, kissing him all over.

“My darling, my love, how I’ve missed you” Cried Brian, holding onto Freddie as if his life depended on it.

“John! This is Brian!” Said Freddie, grabbing John’s arm.

“Lovely to meet you, I’ve heard lots about you” John addressed him politely, shaking his hand.

“Your Roger has been pining for you continuously since the very day you left. Very sweet, but also rather annoying.” Brian laughed, “go! Go see him! I can’t put up with any more of his wining”

That was the only green light John needed. He gave parting grins to Freddie and Brian, before turning on his heel and speeding off down his road as fast as he possibly could, holding his army cap onto his head as he ran. 

John has walked down this road many times with his love, and the walk always seemed far too short. They simply didn’t have enough time to just walk and hold hands, but now, the road seemed to go on forever as he slowly progressed closer to his home, where Roger would undoubtedly be waiting.  
As John approached his modest house, heart pounding in his chest, he looked up into the bedroom window, where he saw a pretty blonde man folding some sheets and placing them on the bed.

John watched him, smiling as he finished placing them on the bed and walked over to the window, opening it.  
The blonde man’s jaw dropped open as he saw John standing on the pavement below.

“Hey, sweet lady” called John up to the window, where Roger was now making soft squeaking noises.

“JOHN?!” Roger disappeared from the window, only to re-appear at the front door mere seconds later, flinging it open and running clumsily at John. He had no shoes on, but he didn’t seem to mind.

John outstretched his arms, as his husband literally threw himself at him, hugging him with all the strength he could muster.

John felt a tension release that he had been bearing since he last said goodbye to Roger. Every stress and worry seemed to melt away as John breathed in Roger’s soft scent, laundry powder and washing-up liquid. Home.

“John! John! John!” Roger wailed, tears running down his face, kissing the younger man all over, allowing himself to be cradled in his arms.

John held his love close to him, just wishing he could never let go of him again.

Roger was sobbing uncontrollably now, “you’re home! You’re actually home! You’re never leaving again”  
He beamed through his tears, grabbing John’s face to kiss him.

John picked Roger up bridal-style and carried him in through the door just as they had done on their wedding day.

“I love you” John sighed, allowing himself to shed a few tears of joy, “we can now spend the rest of our lives together, forever”


End file.
